Why
by Peacexfreedom
Summary: Why do the characters do what they do?   Collection of oneshots.   Rated T just in case.
1. Why Rex hits on Holiday

Summary: Why do the characters do what they do? {collection of oneshots}

A/n: This first chapter is kinda lame, so if you can get past the randomness of it, feel

free to review. Anything is welcome.

_**ALSO, this is an 'interactive' fic. Send me a message or review with what you want to see as a chapter. It can be anything, so long as the question starts with why.**_

Read, review, watch some TV and hug a panda. Now, onto the story:

Why Rex hits on Holiday

Living inside the white, sterilized halls of Providence, is no place for a teenage boy. Rex, a perfect example of this statement, only remembers the past 18 months of his life, every day of which was spent within the confines of white walls. But despite the plain, boring atmosphere, Rex didn't deny himself of the typical pleasures of a teenager. He snuck out, ate too much pizza for his own good, played video games and basketball at every possible moment, and he hit on girls. Unfortunately, there were few girls at Providence, much less any ones worth wasting a cheesy pick-up line on. Usually, when he snuck out, he'd make an attempt at a cute girl sitting across from him at a diner, or whistle at a girl in the street. The only problem with this method, was the little reaction he got.

Outside Providence, he was a nobody, even if he was the world's best hope in the fight against EVOs. He was still just another teenager to them. Besides, he spent most of his time within Providence; not in town where all the girls worth hitting on hung out.

That just left Holiday. Rex was always guaranteed a reaction, usually an eye- roll or a hidden smile, but a reaction nonetheless. And that was good enough for Rex.


	2. Why Six wears glasses

a/n: This chapter was requested by an anonymous reviewer.

I hope you like it ; )

_**ALSO, this is an 'interactive' fic. Send me a message or review with what you want to see as a chapter. It can be anything, so long as the question starts with why.**_

The eyes are the portal to what your body doesn't show. Through one's eyes, you can see a person's intentions, their hopes, dreams, fears, regrets, opinions, beliefs, and lies. You can see who they love, who they've lost, who they've killed and who they've saved. If a picture's worth a thousand words, then the eyes compose books whose words describe their owner's life.

Six hates this. He hates the very thought that someone can see inside you, inside your heart and mind, by simply staring into your eyes. Six has done many thing in his life, most of which he is not proud of. He has fought on one too many battlefields, taken too many lives, and built up too much regret.

And in his world—his old world, where he was training to be the most dangerous man on Earth, regret and guilt are weaknesses. And in one's eyes, you can read their plans, their next move, all written in clear, concise instructions. On a battlefield, the element of surprise, of your opponent digging themselves so deep in fear and anxiety that their movements are slugging as they made through uncertainty, is the biggest asset a fighter could have. But in your eyes, your opponent can read your moves, see your intentions, and plan accordingly.

Six learned long ago that nothing good comes from letting others see your eyes. And ever since this fact made itself known to him, Six took up the habit of hiding his eyes. Behind his glasses no one can see his regrets, fears, plans, or intentions…but he can see theirs. He can gain the upper hand, and protect his secrets. He can intimidate others, twisting situations in his favor.

Ever since he donned his first pair of glasses, Six never once regretted the decision to live his life behind two tinted shades of glass. All of his secrets will forever remain his; hidden from anyone who tries to read the thick novel that is his life.

a/n: I hope the ending wasn't too bad.

Reviews are very much appreciated (as well as suggestions for other chapters).


End file.
